1. Field
The following relates to workflow deployment and execution. More particularly, the following relates to a method, apparatus and user interface for triggering deployment and/or execution of one or more workflows.
2. Related Art
A company can employ one or more business processes and other workflows to carry out their core and ancillary businesses. These workflows may include, for example, a workflow to facilitate processing of information as it moves among or within any business disciplines, including purchasing, manufacturing, marketing, sales, accounting, recruitment, information-technology support and the like, of the company and/or its clients, vendors, supplier, etc.
To facilitate the processing of the information, this workflow defines two or more tasks, which are organized and connected in a particular, and hopefully, an efficient fashion. Each of the tasks for may be any automatable activity of the business disciplines in which information input to such task (“input information”) may be operated on and/or output. Examples of the tasks include downloading information from remote servers, converting files between formats, processing updates, communicating with customer or order-management systems, sending email messages, automatically backing up changes, etc.
Often, the input information for each of the tasks resides in or has to be entered (e.g., from physical files) into one or more data files of a plurality of computer systems of the company and/or its clients, vendors, supplier, etc. While some of these computer systems employ compatible platforms and protocols (“compatible systems”), some of the computer systems invariably employ disparate platforms and/or protocols (“incompatible systems”). Unfortunately, the incompatible systems make accessing and communicating the input information among the computer systems difficult, at best.
Conventional solutions for automating access to and/or communicating the input information between the compatible and incompatible systems include (i) manual solutions, and (ii) automatic solutions. The manual solutions utilize people to interface with the incompatible systems, whereby such people manually transfer the input information to and from the incompatible computers. The automatic solutions, on the other hand, employ customized software and/or hardware that are specifically adapted to interface with the incompatible systems (“customized interface”).
While the conventional solutions may fit a particular need given a certain set of circumstances, such conventional solutions can be costly to the company in terms of time, money, and resources. For example, the company has an initial expense of time, money and resources to create, test, implement and provide support for an initial version of the customized interface. When, however, the input information resides on incompatible systems not considered or overlooked when creating the initial version of the customized interface, the company has an additional expense of time, money and resources to create, test, implement and provide support for an additional version of the customized interface. Moreover, the company may incur other additional expenses of time, money and resources to form new or reworked implementations when the customized interface no longer properly functions, if at all, due to updates, upgrades or other modifications to the computer systems.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for facilitating a generation, deployment and/or execution of a workflow in which access to and communication of input information among the computer systems having both compatible and disparate platforms and/or protocols does not require customized interfaces. That is, a system and method for facilitating a generation, deployment and/or execution of a workflow that facilitates interoperability between the computer systems both compatible and disparate platforms and/or protocols. What is further needed is a system and method for facilitating a generation, deployment and/or execution of a workflow in which access to and communication of input information may be provided despite updates, upgrades or other changes to the computer systems having and/or addition of computer systems.